


don't leave

by yaoi_fangirl2



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: blaine gets a slushie to the face everyday and kurt cleans him off everyday. plus, they're in glee together.it's no wonder they got close and ended up in this situation.





	don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own glee, any of glee's characters. only my original characters that come in later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slushie facials are fun.

_what?_

* * *

A young, bow tie wearing boy strolled down the halls of William McKinley High. Even though he seemed like it, he wasn't a nerd, or a jock, or a goth. He was just himself.

Blaine Devon Anderson was a mediocre student with no extracurriculars besides glee club.

Blaine got slushies thrown in his face constantly because "glee is lame and for losers."

The slushie facials didn't bother him as much as it bothered others. In fact, it benefited him.

Kurt Hummel, the most beautiful and amazing cheerleader, always cleaned Blaine off.

Blaine had the biggest crush on Kurt and he wanted to make Kurt his.

Lost in thought, Blaine continued down the halls.

" _Loser_!" Azimio Adams shouted and shoved him into a locker, making him come back to reality.

Karofsky laughed loudly as he followed, throwing a red cherry slushie right onto Blaine's face.

As if on que, Kurt walked by and saw Blaine.

"Again?" he said sadly, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Kurt lead Blaine to the boys bathroom.

"Sit," the male ordered.

There was always a chair in the bathroom, probably for this reason.

The taller male grabbed a rag out of his backpack, what he kept in there so that if this kept on happening you would be prepared.

Blaine obeyed Kurt's order and sat on the chair, leaning back in it.

Kurt started washing out his hair.

"I hope you have some hair gel with you," he said lightheartedly, hoping it would lighten the mood.

When Blaine just sighed, he followed suit and let out a sigh.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kurt spoke up. "Why does this always happen to you?"

The curly haired male looked up at his crush. "Why do you think? I'm in glee club."

The other frowned. "I don't get slushied as much as you do and I'm in the glee club," he commented.

A chuckle escaped Blaine's mouth. "Yeah, because you are a cheerleader. I'm a nobody and in glee. I'm the lowest of lows," he muttered bitterly. "You are popular. You have friends and a life outside of glee... Probably a girlfriend."

Kurt laughed softly. "I'm as straight as Santana."

"A boyfriend, then."

"No, I'm a single pringle."

"Really?" Blaine turned to look up at Kurt. "Nobody asked you out?"

"Yeah. Why do you look surprised?"

"I- you are the most attractive person that I have ever seen."

A blush made its way onto Kurt's cheeks. He doesn't say anything as he continued working on getting the slushie off of Blaine's shirt.

"Oh- God, I didn't even- I'm sorry. I- oh I didn't mean to- oh my god..." Blaine groaned, covering his face.

Kurt giggled quietly. "It's fine, Blaine."

He finished cleaning of Blaine's shirt, a wide smile on his face. "It made me feel good." He kneeled next to the dark-haired man.

Blaine's brows furrowed and he gave Kurt a questioning look. "Really? You don't care?"

Kurt nodded. "It was very sweet."

"Oh thank God." Blaine let out a sigh.

The other just smiled. "Let's get to class. We have glee."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He nodded and stood up.

The two males walked out of the bathroom, both a little happier than when they entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember the parts at the beginning of each chapter. they are really important.


End file.
